Visita
by ShadowTails98
Summary: Duncan recibe una visita inesperada en su nuevo hogar(prisión) que le hace darse cuenta de nuevos sentimientos. Primer historia DuncanxZoey.


**Este es un fic ZONCAN o DUNEY o como sea**

**Ya saben Drama Total NO me pertenece y se situa despues de Drama Total All Stars. **

Es otro día más que paso en este agujero, aunque siendo sincero este lugar esta mejor que esa apestosa isla. No puedo creer que me encerraran solo por destruir esa estúpida mansión. Pero eso le enseñara a ese idiota que yo no soy un héroe, soy un villano y lo seguiré siendo hasta que muera.

– ¡Duncan tienes visita! –me dijo el guardia mientras abría la celda. Me levante extrañado, desde que llegue aquí mi madre me visito una sola vez. Fue solo para regañarme y decirme lo decepcionada que estaba de mí y todas esas estupideces, me dijo que me quedaría un tiempo aquí y que solo vendría cuando quedara en libertad.

Seguí al guardia, un tipo que debía ser tres veces mas grande que yo, me llevo hacia un pasillo y me dijo que siguiera derecho y entre en la primera puerta a la izquierda.

–Te estaré observando mocoso–dijo. Claro, como si yo pudiera escapar de una prisión esposado. Hice lo que me dijo y al entrar dos tipos estaban esperándome.

– ¿Se supone que ustedes vinieron a verme?– Pregunte fastidiado, ¿Qué era esto, una broma? De muy mal gusto diría yo.

–No delincuente, ahora ven que te quitare las esposas– Me acerque a uno de ellos, saco una llave de su bolsillo y me saco las porquerías esas. Me frote las muñecas, esas cosas estaban muy apretadas.

–Sígueme– me dijo/ordeno el otro. Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. Me llevo hasta una sala gigante donde había mesas y sillas, casi todas ocupadas por convictos y los que (supongo yo) eran sus familiares. No aguante más tiempo la curiosidad y pregunte quien era el que vino a verme.

–Es una muchacha, muy hermosa para venir a ver a alguien como tú- Ignorando lo último le volví a insistir– ¿pero quien es? – El guardia fastidiado, me tomo del cuello.

–mira niño, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para decírtelo así que fíjate por ti mismo, imbécil–- me dio un papel que decía "mesa 42", bufe molesto y me dirigí hacia la mesa mas cercana, tenia el número 5 así se supuse que sería de las mas alejadas.

Mientras buscaba la condenada mesa me puse a pensar quien seria la "muchacha hermosa". Gwen, no, desde que termino conmigo empezó a tratarme como lo hace Courtney, y la reina del drama creo que solo vendría a burlarse de mí.

Cuando logre por fin divisar la maldita mesa, quede sorprendido.

Era Zoey si bien recuerdo (o Roja como prefería llamarla), estaba vestida como siempre y miraba para otro lado, lo que significaba que todavía no me había notado. Me acerque lentamente y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le hable lo mas amable posible.

– ¿qué mierda estas haciendo aquí? – Ok, eso no fue muy amable pero por lo menos logre captar su atención.

–hum… Hola Duncan yo también me alegro de verte–me respondió, bufe molesto no estaba para juegos.

–Solo dime ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –- Estaba siendo grosero, lo se pero su visita me sorprendió mucho. Se que fuimos compañeros de equipo y logramos entendernos un poco, pero no creo que lo suficiente para considerarla una amiga.

–Solo vine a verte. Me entere que estabas aquí y quise pasar a saludar– Suspire un poco y me senté enfrente de ella. La verdad no tenia idea de que decirle, es decir nunca imagine una visita suya(o de cualquiera del programa).

Hablamos por casi dos horas de cómo Gwen y Courtney no ganaron y en cambio gano ese tipo con diferentes personalidades y ella quedo segunda. También me conto que terminó con el tipo ese, tal parece que al tener muchas personalidades también tiene distintos gustos cuando es cada uno. Otro dato interesante fue que habrá una nueva temporada de Drama Total, con nuevos concursantes (pobres infelices), así podre cobrárselas todas de una a ese bastardo ególatra.

–Whoa… tal parece que sucedieron muchas cosas en estos 6 meses desde que me arrestaron- ella me miro seria un rato y luego suspiro –Duncan apenas a pasado 3 semanas y medias desde que estas aquí– ok. Creo que el tiempo pasa mas lento cuando se esta encerrado.

–Maldición– ella rió. Yo agache la cabeza–Me hare viejo antes de llegar a los 20 y estaré todo feo– murmure pero igual ella me escucho.

–Eres alguien que es rudo y a las chicas les atraen los chicos malos, yo en cambio no soy bonita y soy muy solitaria– yo la mire sorprendido y antes de formular la respuesta mi boca hablo por si sola.

–Eres hermosa y no deberías preocuparte por ser alguien solitaria, después de todos hiciste algunos amigos en el show– Mierda la cagé. Agache la cabeza avergonzado y antes de responder vi como se reía algo sonrojada. Yo, siendo alguien a quien no le gusta que le tomen el pelo (y que cuando se enoja no sabe lo que dice).

–Lo digo en serio Zoey, me pareces alguien muy linda que podría tener al chico que quisiera a sus pies– Tonto, tonto, tonto. Ella se callo de golpe dándose cuenta que hablaba en serio y lo que paso a continuación hizo que deseara tener una cámara en ese instante.

La roja se ruborizó tanto como su cabello y sonrió de manera tierna (para cualquier otro chico que no sea yo, obviamente). –Gr-aa-cias Dun-n-can – Mientras decía eso yo simplemente me mantenía serio(o eso intentaba).

Justo antes que pudiera decir algo sonó la campana que daba fin a las visitas, Zoey suspiró algo decepcionada mientras yo me prometía a mi mismo que, a penas saliera de aquí, la invitaría a salir a algún lado.

–Bueno Duncan, nos vemos– Pareciera que agregaría algo más pero simplemente se dio la vuelta. Lo medite un rato (1 segundo) y le grité –Te estaré esperando en la próxima visita – Ella se dio vuelta y asintió con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

Los guardias llegaron y me mandaron de vuelta a la celda. Cuando llegue me acosté en la dura cama, pensando y diciéndome a mi mismo que esta vez lo haría bien, nada de engaños ni traición esta vez me ganaría el corazón de Zoey de manera limpia y sin mentiras, esta vez lo haría bien por la roja, MI pelirroja.

* * *

**Siento como si duncan quedara muy OC. no lo se**


End file.
